


I Don't Want These

by GentlemanHoneyFarmer



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Blunder, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlemanHoneyFarmer/pseuds/GentlemanHoneyFarmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teeny Tony POV fic from GOB's "wedding" in Colony Collapse. Not super Blunder-y as I imagined it more as the beginnings of Tony starting to realise his attraction-it hasn't developed into ~~feelings~~ yet. Constructive criticism always welcome. Much love to the Tumblr Blunder fandom who bring more smiles to my days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want These

 

_"Well...I guess we'll wait two weeks and see if he's in there..."_

Hm.

Tony quirked a brow, rocking a little on his heels.

_"He's not coming back..."_

Yeah...Tony knew a fuck up when he saw one. _Eeesh_.

He looked around him, but the Christian-types didn't seem to care much about the illusion, they were all still shaking their heads and muttering under their breath about blasphemy and "inappropriate glitter usage." Scanning the room, Tony seemed to be the only other magician there. To be honest, Tony wasn't really sure why he'd been invited in the first place. He'd seen the proper invitations that everyone else in the church had received (white card, gilded, had little pictures of doves holding asparagus or whatever), but Tony's had been far more...personal. He'd received a scribbled letter (via his agent) from GOB that had simply said: “Come see a real illusion!”, with the date and time scrawled underneath in what looked like lipstick.

Everyone filed out of the church together after it seemed the illusion was over, all mumbling and muttering about how impious GOB's performance had been...Tony shook his head, finding himself smiling as he brushed past the grumbling flock. What kind of shitty Christian magician was GOB, anyway? _Bet he's not even religious,_ he thought. _Probably just part of the act._   _Just like my....my whole gay...thing._

He slipped out and ducked around the corner of the church to get away from the crowd, leaning up against the stone walls and quickly lighting a _sorely_ needed cigarette. He closed his eyes and let smoke plume around his face, just listening to the gentle rustling of the trees that lined the graveyard. The rather macabre irony of smoking in a cemetery wasn't lost on the Gothic Castle's highest billed illusionist, but he didn't think much of it as his thoughts quickly drifted back to GOB. He half-expected ( _half-wished?_ ) that GOB would come around the corner; still handcuffed, grumbling and cursing and grunting for help-though Tony knew that the more likely reality was that he'd probably just ran off somewhere. He'd probably turn up in the next issue of _Poof_ , doing shitty illusions in darkest Mexico. _I'll still come back in two weeks though, I guess_ , Tony thought. _I know he fucked up but...just in case_. _Might be a Sword of Destiny type thing again._

Tony checked his watch, before running his hand through his hair. He was meant to be preparing for an evening show but he knew his heart wouldn't be in it-his head was all messed up from thinking about GOB (seriously, why was this guy so stuck in his mind? Like, yeah he looked weirdly good in flashy Jesus robes but _eesh_ ) and he wasn't in the mood to doll himself up with glitter and prance around a stage for an hour. But fuck, he was Tony Wonder, he wasn't allowed to be anything less than fabulous. He knew he'd be fine after he smeared on some eyeliner and ran some more gel through his hair-he could get through it, he could fake a few more smiles. Sally would kill him if he didn't pull it together, anyway. (She stressed him out but he was still kinda hoping to bang her, so he put up with it. She could be a lot of fun, too, when she wasn't picking out awful shirts for him, or drafting insane show schedules for him to try and struggle with.)

Tony stared at a bouquet of roses that were propped up against a gravestone and let his thoughts wander into musings of showbusiness for a few minutes before he realised he was thinking about GOB again. He was past the point of admitting to himself that he maybe had a bit of a crush on the guy, but didn't know him well enough to really let his thoughts drift off into any territories beyond "I guess we could make out if we were drinking or something and he was up for it." Was there any point in trying to contact GOB now? Probably not...Tony knew he'd only been invited to the wedding performance so that GOB could show off to him, anyway. GOB hadn't even come to talk to him beforehand. Not that he'd been expecting it. It just would have been good to catch up, or whatever. He still didn't know GOB that well, after all, but the guy was stuck in Tony's head, for some reason. He...he liked him. He was interesting.

Tony inhaled with a soft grunt, sighing out another waft of smoke as he watched the congregation making their way to the parking lot, none of them looking too pleased.

Mm.

Maybe...maybe calling GOB a show off was kinda cruel? _The guy looks up to you, y'know_ , Tony thought. _Maybe he actually wanted you to be proud of him?_

He checked his watch again, murmuring as he realised he'd been stood there for nearly ten minutes.

Tony sighed, flicking his cigarette end to the floor and crushing it beneath his foot. He had a show to prepare for.

 


End file.
